User blog:Oreo-And-Eeyore/wohS tcejbO daB I: New object show next door
Episode Before we start THIS WAS NOT MEANT TO OFFEND ANYONE, IT WAS ONLY MADE FOR FUN, SO IF YOU GET ELIMINATED, IGNORE IT. And now, our freakin' presentation. OAE: Hello! Welcome to SOB! The reason why we skipped season 2 was because 3 people wanted BOS gone, but instead, we'll just skip season 2 for this one. Anyways, let's see who's battling. Oldies Pepsi Logo: Easy for you to say. LTD: .-. Autism: hi Autism 2: lololololol Memey: WHAT AM I?! MTM: I'm useful for a crying contest. Weebles DVD: So I'm back here again? Newbies Fireman Sam Logo: Here again? owo Kernel Pult: Did I even sign up for this? Infinity: Hi. Memeulous: Oh crap, it's actually like it! Laclale: No words. Grapefruit: Grapefruit is sweet, and Grapefruit is fun, there's enough Grapefruit for everyone, Grapefruit, Grapefruit, Grapefruit. Gold Bloom: Your botanists were so preoccupied with whether they could, they didn't stop to think if they should. Orange: Hey Nemo! You're an Apple! OAE: That's all of it. Now we'll create 3 teams of 5. Team forming Gold Bloom: Anyone wanna join me? Grapefruit and Orange: Sure! Laclale: Can I join? Gold Bloom: Your grammar sucks but okay. Memeulous: Anyone wanna join my team? Kernel Pult: Me! Infinity: Anyone? Fireman Sam Logo: (lying) I hate badges! Pepsi Logo: (lying as well) I hate badges too! Infinity: Anyone wanna join? MTM: K. Autism: oi two lets join meme's team. Autism: (drooling) Memey: I'll join too! Gold Bloom: Why not choose LTD? MTM: Then I guess Weebles DVD is on our team. Weebles DVD: Alright, this team needs a name. MTM: I don't have any ideas. Infinity: Wait... My name is Infinity, Weebles DVD is a VHS, Pepsi, MTM and Fireman Sam are logos. So... Weebles DVD: The infinite VHS logo bunch! Kernel Pult: Oh wow, they're naming their team! Memeulous: Hm, if we want to win, our name must be "The Memeulous team!" OAE: And what's your name? (team 1 say their names, creating the team name "GoldBloomGrapefruitOrangeLacaleLTD" or "GBGOLLTD" to save you time.) OAE: Everyone ready for the first contest? Everyone: Yeah! OAE: So your first contest is to make a cake, I will judge it 1-10. The team with the highest score wins! You get 2 hours to make a cake. GO! Gold Bloom: Alright team, does anyone have any ideas? Lacale: No. Grapefruit: Me niether. Light To Dark: Maybe a ice cream cake? Gold Bloom: Good idea! Infinity: Maybe a dirt cake? MTM: But why? Weebles DVD: IDK. Memeulous: Maybe a strawberry cake? Kernel Pult: Super idea! (too lazy to do everything else) OAE: Beep! Judging time. Gold Bloom: Here's our ice cream cake! OAE: Then let's give it a try! (eats cake) Meh, 8/10. Memeulous: Here's our strawberry cake. OAE: (eats cake) 6/10. Infinity: Here's our dirt ca- OAE: 2/10. Infinity: OH SO YOU WANNA PLAY LIKE THAT? (throws dirt cake at OAE and grabs out sword) YOU'RE GONNA FEEL PAIN! (slashes sword at OAE, before he kills OAE with his sword, static plays and goes to the technical difficulties screen) Tennesseeball: Okay, OAE's in the hospital. So I'll replace him. Anyways, GBGOLLTD got a 8, TMT got a 6, and TIVHSLB gota 2, so they lose, also, 2 will be eliminated, the second most voted will go to the team who places 1st place, the most voted will be eliminated. So, vote one of GBGs to be eliminated, the person with the most votes will leave the show. Poll Who's getting eliminated? Infinity Fireman Sam Logo Pepsi Logo MTM Weebles DVD Voting ends on 4/30/2018. Remaning contestants GBGOLLTD *''Gold Bloom'' *Grapefruit *Orange *Laclale *Light To Dark The Memeulous team *''Memeulous'' *Kernel Pult *Autism *Autism 2 *Memey The infinite VHS logo bunch *''Infinity'' *Fireman Sam Logo *Pepsi Logo *MTM *Weebles DVD Characters Autism 2.png|Autism 2 ♀ Autism.png|Autism ♂ Fireman Sam Logo Pose.png|Fireman Sam Logo ♂ Gold Bloom.png|Gold Bloom ♂ Grapefruit the clown.png|Grapefruit ♂ Infinityblade2995.png|Infinity ♂ Kernel Pult.png|Kernel Pult ♂ Laclale proficon.png|Laclale ♀ Light To Dark.png|Light To Dark ♂ Hawaii OAE.png|Memey ♂ MTM.png|MTM ♀ Memeulous.png|Memeulous ♂ Orange.jpg|Orange ♂ Pepsi Logo Pose2.png|Pepsi Logo ♂ Weebles DVD.png|Weebles DVD ♂ Category:Blog posts Category:WohS tcejbO daB episodes